One Sweet Day
by sad eyes-547
Summary: Yuki's POV on Shu's death... so sad!


Disclaimer: I don't really own the characters. I wanna thank my friend suisho foxeyes for all her help. Oh, one more thing, I don't own the song either!!! Too bad.  
  
Author's notes: I don't know what came over me! I guess I found an inspiration. Sorry if some parts are.whatever you think it is! It's my first time to write a fic, so please, please, please tell me what you think. Thank you. hope you enjoy my story.  
  
One Sweet Day  
  
//Sorry, I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
Cause you've flown away  
So far away.//  
  
Yuki's POV (Point of View)  
My tears flow like the rain outside. Every drop takes my sanity away. It's been very cold since you left me, no the only warmth I have in this house is the fir in the living room where we used to sit together. Every part of this house reminds me of you.  
  
//Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive.//  
  
You gave me the will to live. Now that you're gone, I don't want to have anything to do with this life. your smile and your laughter was my only strength. Your voice made me find peace in myself. Now I have nothing to make this damned life worth living for.  
  
//And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day.//  
  
I still remember the night you left. It was raining like this, and amidst the sound of the pouring rain, our shouts can be heard throughout the house. The last thing I told you was that I hate you and I never wanna see you again. After that, I cried my heart out and in the morning, I received a call.the call I would never forget.  
  
"Shuichi's dead!" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.  
  
//Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed that you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared//  
  
I can't believe that you're gone. In just a short time, you left me to face this crazy world all alone.  
  
Those times I spent with you were the best moments in my life. This is the only time I realized that I took you for granted. You showed me love and affection but I never gave anything in return. You would hug me or kiss me but I would push you back. I didn't want to show any emotion when you were around. I guess it has something to do with my life when I didn't meet you or know you. You turned it around and showed me the things I thought I would never find.  
  
I never admitted that I loved you, but I did. I can't believe that I never even said those words, those 3 simple word that you've always wanted to hear. I'm a loser!  
  
//And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day.//  
  
"I hate you!!!" those words kept echoing in my mind. "I hate you! I never wanna see you again!" I covered my ears and closed my eyes to erase the visions appearing in my head, they never did. They haunted me in my sleep. I can never remove those words from my memory.  
  
//Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen when I pray//  
  
I never saw the light again. Everything's so blurry. I feel warm tears flowing from my eyes. It seems like I'm covered in nothing but darkness. Nothing.but coldness. Everytime I closed my eyes, I just wish that I'd die to end this pain. I tried to face death a hundred times, but it never worked. I never left this damned world. I talked to God a thousand times trying to find the answer to everything. No one replied.  
  
I'm filled with guilt and hatred. I never forgave myself for those last words I told you. "I hate you, hate you, hate you!"  
  
//And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day.//  
  
I grabbed the knife beside me and pressed the cold steel against my skin as more tears began to flow like the rain outside. A lightning flashed across the sky followed by thunder. I pressed the knife harder against my wrist and blood began to flow, soon mixed with the tears dripping from my face.  
  
My vision began to get blurry and I began to feel lightheaded. Everything's getting darker. My sanity seems to slowly drift away from me. I see you standing at the door, smiling, coming closer and closer. I can almost feel you against me, I closed my eyes and opened it slowly hoping that it wasn't a dream. But I was wrong, nothing was there but darkness. The thought of dying came back to me and I smiled because now I can join you.  
  
The darkness was fading slowly, and I felt a cold gush of wind touch my lips.  
  
//Sorry, I never told you  
All I wanted to say.//  
  
I love you Shu. Wherever you are. I love you.  
  
End 


End file.
